


It's over, you're safe

by Blossom_Strife



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, also minami and yuri are mentioned, i dont know why i decided this was a good idea, im sorry, its short i think, not edited, past rape mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossom_Strife/pseuds/Blossom_Strife
Summary: I'm sorry i have no explanation for this.uuugh its unedited and i hurt and im tired pls forgive me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry.

He was getting more and more worried about Yuuri by the second. The sudden and extremely loud rumble of thunder caused him to flinch, his pen clattering to the polished wood of his desk, the sound all but masked by the continuous, booming sound. The lightning had lit up his room, casting harsh shadows over the walls and causing Makkachin to hide further under the covers of Viktor’s bed. He didn’t blame the poodle in the slightest, wishing more than anything else that he himself could do the same. 

 

He almost missed the quiet click of the front door closing, and he sighed in relief, resting his head in his hands. When the noise finally faded out, he could make out the undeniable sound of sniffling, and focusing on the sound confirmed that it was Yuuri who was crying, not one of the younger boys having been awoken by the storm. 

 

He checked the time. Three am. With another sigh, he pushed out his chair and stands up, running a hand through his hair as he crossed his room to his door. He stopped short of the door itself when he hears Yuuri go past, footsteps soft. His eyes narrowed, as Yuuri’s unusually noticeable scent hit him, faintly entwined with the scent of an Alpha that he couldn’t identify, and he began to have an idea of what might have happened. He stayed in his room until he heard the bathroom door click shut, even then staying as quiet as possible as he made his way into the kitchen, making himself a mug of tea and leaving it on the side to cool as he returned to the hallway to hear the patter of water from the shower. With a gentle frown, he eased the bathroom door open, stepping in to collect the clothes strewn across the floor before leaving again. The dirty and soaked through clothes immediately went into the wash, and Viktor collected some clean clothes from the washing basket, not paying attention as to whose clothes he picked up, and a fresh, soft towel from his room, leaving them in a neatly folded pile in the bathroom before returning to the kitchen, sipping at his tea before checking in the fridge to see if they had the ingredients for any foods that he could cook to refrigerate for the next morning’s breakfast. After a few moments of deliberating, he took out the ingredients for Blini (eggs, milk, butter and some of the never ending supply of flour), starting to cook a small pile for Yuuri between sips of his tea. 

 

By the time he had two plates of Blini, Yuuri had wandered into the kitchen and had been handed a mug of hot chocolate (by Viktor who had made it exactly as he had had it back in Russia, with water, unsweetened chocolate, sugar, salt, coffee, cream, milk and vanilla) and sat down at the table with his towel resting around his neck as Viktor used half on the remaining Blini mixture to make some Blini for Minami and Yurio’s breakfast. After putting the breakfast Blini in the fridge, he cut up some strawberries, placing the slices with whipped cream on the side of the plates. With a satisfied nod, he placed Yuuri’s plate in front of the dazed Omega, sitting opposite him with his half finished tea. Viktor doesn’t push Yuuri to talk about what is bothering him, instead just eating in comfortable silence, being sure not to stare at Yuuri so as not to make him feel uncomfortable. 

 

“Am I going to burden you by telling you what happened?” Viktor looked up from his half finished food at Yuuri’s quiet voice. 

 

“Of course not,” He replied softly. “I don’t mind listening, and it certainly won’t burden me. No matter what you have to say, I promise that I’ll just listen, nothing else.” 

 

“Thank you,” Yuuri ate a little more of his Blini before talking. 

 

“The blonde Alpha was at my work again today. I wasn’t sure what he wanted at first - he hasn’t come to find me again in the fourteen years since he…

 

“Anyway, I got him his drink like he asked and then tried my best to avoid him for the rest of my shift but he didn’t leave. He just… sat at his table, watching me. Yuuko tried to get him to leave a couple of times but that didn’t work, and he hadn’t left when I got off of work, when the storm started. It had just started raining as I stepped out of the door, and he was just…  _ there _ . 

 

“I don’t know where he came from, but he was just at my side and he wasn’t even trying to suppress his pheromones, but he had his coat over his head and guilt tripped me into staying under it with him, saying that he needed to walk with someone because he was ‘drunk’ even though he  _ clearly _ wasn’t, and he knew full well that I knew he hadn’t even finished the first drink I gave him, but then he told me that he was worried about me and that he was sorry for leaving me alone to bring up his  _ pup _ , he didn’t even ask for Minami’s name which should have tipped me off that he wasn’t serious but I was stupid and believed him because he was talking like he really meant what he said. 

 

“So he started walking me back through the streets, I assume to his apartment, but as soon as I showed signs of going a different way to the way that he wanted me to go he just hugged me out of nowhere and I guess I was dumb enough to let my Omega instincts take over and I just let him scent me and I didn’t even realise what he was doing until-” Yuuri choked up, the empty mug gripped tightly in his hands. Viktor stood up from his seat, gently taking the mug from Yuuri’s grasp and collecting the two now empty plates, making Yuuri a fresh mug of hot chocolate and using up the rest of the mixture to make him some more Blini, cooking in silence so as to not make Yuuri feel like he was being pressured. He places the plate down with the hot chocolate before brewing himself some more tea, not noticing the way that Yuuri had snuggled into the t-shirt and towel, both of which belonged to and smelled like Viktor until he sat back down with his tea. He didn’t comment on it. 

 

“I was stupid to think that he actually cared. I’m not sure exactly why he did it, but he did it again,” Yuuri spoke between mouthfuls of food and drink. “Minami was born because… that blonde Alpha knotted me. Raped me. It used to be hard to look at Minami, my own son because of how much he reminded me of the Alpha that raped me and made it seem like I consented to it by using my Omegan instincts against me. He obviously remembered exactly how to get me to stop struggling, as he used every single technique that he used last time to get me to submit to his will, even commanding me to do what he said with the Omega controlling technique which he seemed to have been practicing over the years. And then he had the nerve to blame it on a rut. I’m not in heat for another months, and even then my heats don’t send Alphas into ruts. You yourself are proof of that. 

 

“I just… I suppose I am blaming it on myself. I was always told when I was younger that I had to do what I was told and that’s what happened. He temporarily marked me, and then left me in an alley in the rain and thunder for the second time,” Yuuri looked to the window, watching the droplets of water chase each other down the glass. “While I was showering… I was wondering if being marked would stop things like that happening again. If I’m marked, I’m taken but…” Yuuri fell silent again, staring down at his empty plate. 

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Viktor asked quietly, setting his tea to the side. 

 

“There is, yes.” Yuuri put his own mug down, running his hand over his shoulder to push the towel away from the scent glands on his neck. Viktor sharply inhaled at the fresh wave of Yuuri’s scent that hit him, momentarily holding his breath. “Viktor…  _ Alpha _ , please.” Yuuri fully bared his neck to Viktor. “I want you to mark me. Please, Viktor.” 

 

“Yuuri…” Viktor paused, trying to find a way to phrase his thoughts without hurting the Omega more than he was already hurt. “Are you sure that you want me to mark you? If you’re saying that just because you want a way to protect yourself, then I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Yuuri lowered his head slightly, and Viktor took the chance to lean across the table and pull the towel back up over Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri gripped his collar tightly as he tried to move away, pulling him hard enough for him to fall from his chair, his knee hitting the underside of the table, causing some of his tea to spill onto the hardened surface. He payed it no mind however, watching Yuuri to see where he was going with his action. When he was sure that Viktor was not going to move, Yuuri reached up to push the towel away again, and a small frown graced Viktor’s face when he picked up the faint scent of fear under Yuuri’s usual scent. He didn’t resist however, when Yuuri guided him down to his scent glands, baring himself fully to Viktor yet again. Viktor freezes up, keeping his breaths light so as to not affect Yuuri’s ability to make rational decisions. His eyes widened as Yuuri’s fingers wound into his hair, gently tugging the strands, causing Viktor to shakily inhale, trying to back away. 

 

“No, please…” Yuuri’s words were whispered, and coupled with a sharp tug to Viktor’s hair, leaving Viktor unable to stop himself from heavily exhaling, his warm breath hitting Yuuri’s scent glands. Yuuri’s grip tightened significantly, his hands gently pushing Viktor closer to his glands. Carefully, Viktor brushed his lips across the glands, moving away to look up at Yuuri’s face as his grip loosened enough for his fingers to slide out of Viktor’s hair. 

 

“I’m not going to do this if it makes you uncomfortable, Yuuri.” Viktor mumbled. “Wouldn’t it be better to wait until you’ve recovered from this?” Yuuri is silent for a few moments. 

 

“Are… are you rejecting me?” Viktor frowns at Yuuri’s quiet words. 

 

“No, I’m not. I just want your honest opinion. Don’t you think it’d be better to wait? It’s not great for you to be acting on fear alone, and me doing that kind of thing would most likely strengthen your trauma. It’s taking advantage of you, and I don’t want to do that.” Viktor sat back in his seat ad reached for a tea towel to wipe up the spilt tea, waiting for Yuuri’s response. 

 

“I… okay. Just… can you take me to and from work for now? And… if it’s okay… could I wear more of your clothes…? They comfort me and it’s a start to keeping other alphas away, right?” Viktor nods at the statement. 

 

“That’s fine. I don’t mind doing that, but you have to promise me something, okay?”

 

“Promise you what?”

 

“Promise me that you’ll look after yourself properly, alright? And tell me if you need anything.”

 

Yuuri nods, a small smile gracing his face, and Viktor smiles back, happy to be able to help Yuuri begin a recovery from an issue that has been holding him back for years. 


	2. Yuuri submitted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't want to, but he was weak.

It was the same situation. Again and again, month after month until he slipped up, got caught on a rainy night. The blonde Alpha was at his side, coat over his head to protect him from the rain. He tried to duck out, move away, but  _ something _ in the Alpha’s scent made him stay, too scared to speak, and too scared to move. 

 

This had happened before. He knew the outcome. He wanted to escape. He didn't want it to happen again.

 

 

"Can I walk you home?" A smooth voice, sickeningly sweet.   


 

"I don't think that's the best-"   


 

"C'mon Yuuri," a change in tone as his name slipped from the Alphas lips. Low, dangerous, commanding. "It's not that far, right? I don't want you to get sick, the rain'll soak you," he looked down at his feet, teeth gritted, trying to block out the stirring need to please, to submit. "Please, Yuuri. It's cold and wet, and it's not safe to be out alone."   


 

"Okay. But just to my street. No further," he shuddered, disgusted at his lack of control. He always was weak when faced with an Alpha. The use of the Alpha Commanding tone gave him no chance. A smile, warmth covering cold glee.   


 

"Thank you. Now come. There's no use just standing here," he followed the Alpha in silence, sheltered by the jacket above their heads. This was what had happened before. The Alpha knew what he was doing this time.

 

Gagged out of necessity. Forced to submit, scent glands bruised.

 

He hated how weak he was. How easily he was knotted. How easily he allowed it to happen. 

 

He was alone again, torn shirt and tears in the rain. He pulled his coat close, draping it over his shoulders, standing, legs shaking, covered in slick and cum.

 

He didn’t want to call Viktor. He didn’t want to burden another person. There was no need for anyone to worry. It was his fault for not being more careful, for not having more restraint, for being weak to his instincts.

 

He shivered, glad for the rain that washed away the stickiness on the inside of his thighs. He paused for a moment, breathing deep breaths to try and stop his tears, securing his waistband around his hips again and pulling his coat tighter around his shoulders before leaving the alleyway. His walk home was yet again filled with anxiety. He couldn’t get the scent of the Alpha out of his mind, the scent clinging to his rain soaked clothes and body. He felt disgusting, used, but guilty. He should have known better. The moment of trust, the thought of trust that crossed his mind let his wall fall, his submissive instincts barrelling into him. 

 

He hadn’t stopped crying by the time he’d gotten home. The house was silent, and he thanked all the Gods he knew that the household was asleep. He barely remembered to kick off his shoes, too focused on the thought of getting into the shower, getting clean, getting free of the taint that he bore. This time, he wasn’t going to bother bringing it up to anyone else. He couldn’t win against the Alpha. The well known Alpha, who was loved by all, and knew exactly who to bend to his will. And exactly how to do so. 

 

He scrubbed at his skin until it had been scratched raw, burning under the hot water. He still felt tainted, and sank to his knees, curling up under the spray of water until it felt unbearable on his skin, reminding him of the rough caresses that he didn’t fight against. 

 

He couldn’t breath properly, his anxiety turning into a living being, clawing at his chest and throat until he was sobbing again, shaky exhales followed by rough, shallow inhales. He scratched at his thighs with broken nails, the jagged edges easily breaking through his scrubbed raw skin. Beads of blood washed away with the water hitting his shoulders and back, and running over his chest and legs. He felt even worse for crying, for showing more weakness, but the tears continued to run down his face, stinging his eyes before being washed away like the blood. 

 

He didn’t get out of the shower until the smell of the blond Alpha had been replaced by Viktor’s softer scent. He turned the water off, light-headed, stepping out of the shower and taking the soft towel from the towel warmer to dry himself off, pulling on the clothes that had been left on the side, folded, warm, and smelling of Viktor. 

 

He knew he shouldn’t be attached to Viktor’s scent, and the comfort it brought him, and yet he couldn’t stop himself from pulling the neckline of the shirt over his nose and taking a moment to just breath, wiping away his tears and allowing Viktor’s scent to flood his senses. He left the towel around his neck as he exited the bathroom, immediately drawn to the kitchen to the smell of sweet food, and the underlying and ever constant smell of Viktor. He didn’t remember sitting down at the table, or taking the mug of hot chocolate, but he had, and at Viktor’s quiet request, sitting in Viktor’s clothes, surrounded by Viktor’s scent, feeling calm for the first time that evening, he closed his eyes, inhaled, and spilled the secrets he had kept ever since Minami had been conceived. 

 

When he paused to take a mouthful of food or drink, humming at the taste, Viktor stayed silent. He was glad. Viktor wouldn’t judge him. Viktor would help. Viktor wouldn’t feel burdened. And so, Viktor listened, Viktor learned, and Viktor extended an offer of help. And finally, Yuuri felt cared for.


End file.
